Ginny 2Xtreme: It Just Feels Right
by Kyra5972
Summary: WWExHP Crossover After Hogwarts Ginny leaves the wizarding world so she can live her own life. 10 years later she is found...In the WWE, going by the name Lita. R&R Please.
1. Graduation

Disclaimer: I own Nothing! If I did I wouldn't be writing. Ginny, the Golden Trio and any other HP characters belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling. Lita, the Hardy Boyz and anyone else affiliated with the WWE belong to Vince McMahon and themselves. I only own the plot.

Summary: After Graduation Ginny left the wizarding world. Ten years later the Golden Trio finally find her – in the WWE, going by the name Lita.

Spoilers: WWE – None really, though Jeff is still around and Team Xtreme is still together. HP Through Book 5, though Sirius didn't die in the Battle at the Department of Mysteries.

A/N: I'm not really sure where this story is going. I've seen lots of BtVS/HP and BtVS/WWE Crossovers, but I've never seen any WWE/HP Crossovers and thought it would be interesting. So I hope you all like this. Since I'm pretty sure that this is the first of its kind, I would really appreciate it if you would leave a review and let me know what you think. If you have ever seen a WWE/HP Crossover please let me know, as I would like to read them. Thanx Ever So Much!

Okay, Now for the story! Hope you enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ginny 2Xtreme: It Just Feels Right **

**Chapter 1**

_**(Ginny Weasley's Graduation)**_

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, stood in the center of the stage that was set up on the grounds of Hogwarts as the graduating Seventh Years found their seats in the front row and the families of the graduates filled the remaining seats. Soon Dumbledore called for silence in order to begin the ceremony. "Attention everyone," He called, using the sonorus charm in order to be heard over everyone's chatter. "We are here today to acknowledge the hard work of many Hogwarts students. Sadly, there are many more who should be here today to walk across this stage. We lost many friends and family members to the war. For the last three months since the war ended and Voldemort was vanquished we have all had to work together to rebuild the wizarding world. Right now I would like to take a moment to honor our fallen fellows, especially those who should be here today." After a few seconds of silence he continued, "Ok, before we begin I just have one last thing to say. To the graduates here today: Dream your dreams with open eyes and make them come true.(1) Alright, let's begin! The first of our graduates is Michael Corner!"

There was spattering of applause as Michael stood and made his way to the stairs on one side of the stage. Michael reached the middle of the stage and Professor McGonagall handed him his diploma after he shook hands with her and the headmaster. This process continued with students from Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw making their way up to Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall to receive their diplomas. Every time that Dumbledore called the name of a dead student there was a respectful silence until the next name was called.

Ginevra Weasley sat at the end of the front row, waiting to be called to the stage by her headmaster. She waited patiently as Colin Creevey, Luna Lovegood, and the rest of her class made their ways across the stage. Ginny knew that somewhere behind her sat her parents, brothers, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter. The only brother missing was Percy who had died during the war, killed by Death Eaters in a raid on the Ministry. Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Ron were all there though. Ginny knew that as soon as she got her diploma her whole family plus Harry and Hermione would be surrounding her, hugging her and congratulating her on completing her schooling. Her mother would cry, saying she was just so happy for her baby, her father would stand there with a proud smile on his face, Bill and Charlie would give her huge hugs and tell her they were proud of her, the twins would both give her big bear hugs, mess up her hair, and laugh as they faked tears saying that their baby was all grown up and venturing into the real world. Ron would give her a hug and grin at her before lightly pushing her toward Harry and Hermione. Hermione would step up first, give her a hug, congratulate her on her NEWT scores and step back. Then would come Harry. He would step up and hug her, whisper his congratulations, kiss her on the cheek, then smile his cute little smile before reaching for her hand, causing her mother to smile with visions of a wedding dancing in her head. Ginny snorted softly at the thought, her and Harry? Yeah right! She was so over him. He ignored her and barely noticed her existence for years, and then after she gets over him, he finally notices her! Plus, ever since he defeated Voldemort three months ago, he had been staying at Hogwarts and couldn't seem to leave her alone. No matter how much she avoided him or how many times she brushed him off or casually mentioned thinking of him as another brother, he just didn't seem to get the hint and just kept hitting on her. 'Well, tough luck, Harry Potter, I've moved on!' She thought to herself.

Ginny was pulled from her thoughts as her headmaster called her name. She stood gracefully from her seat and made her way to the stage. As she approached Dumbledore smiled proudly at her, after shaking her hand Dumbledore turned back to the crowd. "Everybody, standing here with me is the brightest witch of her year, Miss Ginevra Weasley. She has grown so much in her last year here at Hogwarts. She has blossomed from a shy little girl into a beautiful, intelligent, and confident young woman. Now before we hand Miss Weasley her diploma, a few of the professors would like to say a few words." With that Professor Dumbledore stepped off to the side of the stage and Professor McGonagall took his place.

Whispering the sonorus charm, McGonagall smiled at Ginny before starting. "Over the last seven years I have had the pleasure of watching Ginny grow into the young woman she is today. As her Head of House, I am extremely proud of her. I know that she will do a great job of representing Gryffindors in whatever it is she decides to do." With that she shook Ginny's hand before stepping over to Dumbledore.

Next Professor Flitwick walked to the center of the stage. "Ginny Weasley is going to be an amazing witch! Hopefully she will pursue a career in Charms. I haven't seen such amazing charm-work since Lily Evans was a student here! Good luck, Miss Weasley!"

Next came Professor Sprout, "Miss Weasley is a very hard-working girl, it was an honor having her in my class. She was a pleasure to have, especially when she kept Mr. Creevey from permanently damaging my plants. Best of wishes to you Miss Weasley!" She quickly shook Ginny's hand before joining Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Flitwick off to the side.

After Sprout moved off to the side Remus Lupin made his way to Ginny's side. As he reached her, he leaned over and gave her a hug. Ginny smiled brightly at him. "Ginny, you're an amazing girl, I know that you're going to go far. You are going to be a very successful witch, no matter what you decide to do. Just whatever you do, no matter how successful or famous or whatever you get, and no matter where life takes you, make sure that you keep in touch, okay? Sirius and I will be very disappointed if you don't. You're the little sister that we never had, and we wish you only the best in life. Have fun, enjoy life to its fullest, Vixen, and always, _always_ shoot for the moon. Even if you miss, you'll still land among the stars.(2) Oh, and don't forget, sanity is way overrated. Remember, sanity calms, but madness is more interesting!"(3) Remus finished with a big grin. He reached over and gave her one more hug before joining the other professors.

The last professor to step up to the center of the stage was Professor Snape, who, surprisingly, had made it through the war relatively unscathed. Looking out at the crowd, Snape cleared his throat and began. "Miss Weasley is one of the best students I have ever had. Actually, she is _the _best student I have ever had. The only student who has come close to her was Draco Malfoy. But what made Miss Weasley the superior student is that she had no petty rivalries distracting her. She dedicated herself to her work and let nothing distract her. If she so wished it, she could be a Potions Mistress." Snape then turned to Ginny. "Ginevra, it has been refreshing having you in my class. I finally got to teach a Gryffindor who wasn't a complete dunderhead. Actually you are the most Slytherin Gryffindor I have ever met. I appreciate all the hours that you spent in the lab brewing potions for me and keeping me company. I am very proud of how you have turned out, Ginevra, you are like a daughter to me and I wish you the very best in life and hope that you will keep in touch with me. Always remember, Pixie, you risk tears if you let yourself be tamed." With that he leaned down and hugged Ginny, who hugged him back, before returning to his seat.

Everyone stared, open mouthed at Snape. No one could believe that cold-hearted Severus Snape had not only just complimented a Gryffindor (and a Weasley Gryffindor, too), but he had also just called said Gryffindor the daughter he never had and hugged her. And she had hugged him back! Hell, everyone was shocked that Snape had shown an emotion other than anger or irritation. The only person not staring in shock was Professor Dumbledore, who had that annoying twinkle in his eyes.

Dumbledore made his way back to the center of the stage, bringing Professor McGonagall with him. "Well, I think that we have taken up enough of everyone's time. So, without further ado, Miss Weasley, we are pleased to present you with this diploma."

Ginny shook hands with Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall and accepted her diploma before making her way off the stage and over to her family. 'Here we go,' She thought.

As Ginny reached her family everyone rushed forward, enveloping her in a huge group hug. After a few minutes people started pulling out of the hug until the only person left hugging her was her mother. Molly Weasley finally pulled back only to burst into tears and pull Ginny back into another hug. "Oh, my baby! I'm just so happy for you!" She sobbed. Sniffing, Mrs. Weasley pulled back again. Ginny looked up from her mother and saw her father standing back a bit with a proud smile on his face.

'Merlin, they're so predictable.' Ginny thought, barely managing not to roll her eyes. The next thing she knew Bill had pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you, Gin." He whispered into her hair as he hugged her. As soon as he released her Charlie swooped in for his turn to hug her. He hugged her tight before holding her at arms length.

Grinning, he said, "Wow, Gin, I can't believe you just graduated! It seems like only yesterday that we were putting you on the Hogwarts Express for the first time. Merlin, Gin-bug, I'm so proud of you!" He stepped back just in time. The moment he let go of Ginny, Fred and George pounced on her.

Ginny grinned as the twins pulled her into a huge bear hug. Both were sobbing theatrically, fake tears sliding down their cheeks. "Our little Ginnykins," sobbed one.

"All grown up!" Continued the other, dabbing at his eyes with the sleeve of his robe.

"The baby of the family!" The first, Fred, said

"Tell me it's not true!" Wailed George.

Ginny giggled at their antics as they grabbed onto each other, continuing to pretend-sob into each other's shoulders.

Next was Ron, who merely gave her a big hug and a grin before Hermione, who was standing next to her boyfriend, pulled her into a hug. "Wow, Gin, you must have done really well on your NEWTs for them to make such a big deal about it. I wonder why they didn't do that for me with the scores I got. But then again, we were in the middle of a war at the time, so that's probably why. Anyway, congrats, Gin." She said.

With his girlfriend done congratulating his sister, Ron lightly pushed Ginny towards Harry. This time Ginny did roll her eyes, 'What is it with everyone thinking I'm still in love with him? I'm over him! People really need to get that through their heads. But no, they still have it stuck in their heads that Harry and I _belong_ together. Well, I'm sorry to burst their bubble, but it ain't happening' Ginny thought as Harry came over to her.

Harry smiled at Ginny as he reached her. "Hey, Gin. Congratulations on graduating. Now that you're out of school we can finally go on a real date." He said as he took her hand in his. It was all Ginny could do not to rip her hand away from his and slap him.

Mrs. Weasley nearly swooned on hearing Harry's words and immediately started making wedding plans in her head.

"I can't believe they had all the teachers say something about you. And Snape! Can you believe he said that you were like a daughter to him? Thank Merlin you aren't actually related to the greasy git! Honestly, who would really want to be related to him?" Harry said as he started to pull Ginny toward the castle for the feast that was to be held in the Great Hall.

Ginny stopped walking and roughly pulled her hand away from Harry's. "How dare you! How dare you say those things! I am very honored the Severus thinks of me like a daughter! I would be honored to be his daughter! Hell, I even consider him to be like a second father to me, so don't you dare bad mouth him in my presence! And as for you! 'We can finally go on a real date'? What date? To the best of my knowledge we have never been on a date before, real, fake, or otherwise. In fact, I have repeatedly told you that I am not interested, but you just can't seem to get a clue! I would sooner snog Filch than go out with you, thank you very much! Now if you don't mind I'm going to go speak to someone that I can actually stand to be around without getting the urge to vomit!" And with that Ginny stormed off toward where Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black stood talking to each other, leaving a stunned Harry Potter in her wake.

Sirius saw Ginny approaching over Remus's shoulder and rushed toward her before picking her up and spinning her in a circle, causing her to laugh before placing her back on the ground. "Hello, Vixen!" He grinned.

Ginny smiled, "Hello, Padfoot. How are you today? Not causing too much trouble I hope." She said as she gave the animagus a hug.

Sirius looked at Ginny with a fake look of shocked offense on his face. "Cause trouble? Me? Never!" He said before smiling at her, his face a picture of innocence. This only caused both Ginny and Remus to laugh, Sirius joining in the laughter a few seconds later.

A few minutes after the three had gotten their laughter under control they were approached by Severus Snape. "Sev!" Ginny exclaimed, "I'm surprised you're still out here, I figured that you would retreat to the dungeons as soon as the ceremony was over."

"Ah, well, you would be correct. I was actually on my way to the castle when I was distracted by a Pixie with a fiery temper yelling at The Boy Who Lived. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that now would you?" Severus replied with a smirk.

Ginny grinned at him while Remus and Sirius just looked on in confusion. "What's he talking about, Vix?" Remus asked.

Ginny sighed before beginning her explanation. "Well, you see, Harry just started acting like he was my boyfriend again. He was treating like I'm still the same love-struck little girl I was in my first year. It's like he thought that I would jump at the chance to go out with him, even though I've told him that I'm not interested multiple times. Plus, he was insulting Sev, which pissed me off, and I just kind of exploded." She said.

Severus grinned at Ginny. "My favorite part was when you told Potter that you would sooner snog Filch than go out with him. The look on his face was priceless. Maybe if we're lucky, Creevey was nearby and got a picture of it." He trailed off with a slightly wistful look on his face causing Ginny to giggle.

"Knowing Colin he probably did." Ginny stated, "He has a knack for being around when interesting things happen."

Sirius looked at Ginny with a look of slight disgust. "Filch? You told him you'd rather snog _Filch_? Merlin, Gin, that's disgusting!" He exclaimed.

Remus nodded, "I have to agree with Sirius, Gin. That's gross." He said looking slightly nauseous.

Ginny laughed. "Oh, come on, you two, I had to get my point across somehow." She said, "Though this _is_ Harry we're talking about, so he'll probably think I'm trying to play hard to get or something." With that thought a scowl crossed her face.

The three men nodded their heads, agreeing with Ginny's statement.

"I hate to admit it, but you're right. I love my godson, but he can be a bit thick." Sirius said.

Ginny sighed yet again. "You know, I'm getting sick and tired of everyone insisting that Harry and I belong together! They just keep pushing me toward him. It's like no one even cares about my opinion on the matter." She said.

Remus looked at Ginny for a moment before speaking up. "Ya know, Vixen, Padfoot and I were talking about you the other day, and well, we have both noticed how everyone expects you to be the same girl you were when you started Hogwarts. We both think that so long as you stay here with them treating you like you haven't changed over the years, you won't be able to really be yourself or reach your full potential."

"So," Sirius continued where Remus left off, "Moony and I were both thinking that as long as you kept in touch with the two of us, we would both support you 100 if you wanted to get the hell out of here, start fresh and live your own life. Hell, we'd even cover for you when everyone starts trying to track you down – which you know they will – Moony and I will offer to head up the search and lead them in the wrong directions. What do you say, Vix? You wanna get the hell outta here?"

Ginny just looked at the two Marauders in shock, trying to find her voice. But before she could say anything Severus spoke up. "Ginevra, that's not a bad idea. I know that you're not very happy here and that you think that your family, Potter, and Granger are suffocating you and not letting you be yourself. If you left and started over then there would be no one in the way of your happiness and you could be yourself. My only condition is that you keep in touch and let me know how you are doing and that you are okay. I will also do my best to make sure that no one finds you so long as you don't want to be found. So if it is what you want, I will support you and help you in any way that I can."

Ginny finally found her voice. "You guys would really help if I decided that I wanted to leave, to move far away from here?" She asked.

"Of course, Pixie, we just want you to be happy." Severus said, as Remus and Sirius both nodded their agreement.

Ginny threw herself at the three men, pulling the all into a hug. "Thank you so much!" She said, "When do you think I should go? I mean obviously it can't be right away, I can't afford that-"

Severus cut in before she could finish her statement. "Nonsense, you can go whenever you want to, we'll pay for everything." He assured her.

"Yeah, Vixen, we'll help you pay for your escape. We'll pay for you to get a new wardrobe once you get there." Sirius stated, "We already said we'd do whatever we could to help, even if it means financing your escape."

"Oh my god, you guys are the greatest!" Ginny squealed excitedly. "In that case, do you think I could leave tonight? There isn't really anything that I need to get from the Burrow, anything I own that means a lot to me gets brought to school every year. All I'd really have to do to get ready to leave is grab my trunk. What do you think, can this actually work?" Ginny knew she was babbling but couldn't really bring herself to care.

"Of course it can work, Gin," Remus said, "Why don't you run in and get your things and we'll meet you at the Gates, okay?

Ginny nodded before taking off towards the castle. She hurried up to her dorm and packed all her stuff into her trunk. She changed out of her robes and into a pair of muggle jeans and a shirt that read 'Normality Is The Myth; Chaos & Insanity Are The Reality' on the front. She then shrunk her trunk and placed it in her pocket. She looked around her dorm once more to make sure she hadn't missed anything and then made her way down to the Gates. When she reached the Gates, Sirius, Remus, and Severus were already there waiting for her, all three of them dressed in muggle clothes.

"Okay, where to?" She asked, looking at her three companions.

Sirius was the one to answer her. "Well, Vix, we were thinking that we should aparrate to the muggle airport in London and then get you a plane ticket to wherever it is you want to go." He said.

Ginny nodded once before disappearing with a nearly silent 'pop.' Three more soft pops later and there was no longer anyone standing near the gates to Hogwarts.

Three wizards and a witch appeared in an empty alcove of the London airport. As soon as they were all there they headed for the ticket counter. All four looked at the Departure screen trying to pick a destination.

After about five minutes Ginny decided on where she wanted to go and they made their way to the counter to purchase her ticket. When it was their turn, Ginny stepped up to the counter, telling the ticket agent where she wanted to go.

"Oh, your lucky!" the agent exclaimed. "You got the last ticket for that flight!"

Ginny smiled kindly, thanked the woman, and took her ticket. Now that they had the ticket they made their way to the boarding area. They made it to the correct gate just as Ginny's flight was being called.

"Well, I guess this is it." She said, "Thank you so much for this!" She hugged all three men and turned to head for the gate. She had only taken a few steps when Sirius called her back.

"Gin! Wait, here." He said, handing her a bag. Ginny took the bag and looked inside, before looking back at Sirius wide-eyed. "It's for you to buy a new wardrobe and so that you can pay for a place to stay." Explained Sirius.

"Thank you, Padfoot!" Ginny said as her eyes teared up. She gave all three of them one more hug before quickly making her way to the door leading to her plane. She handed over her ticket and loaded the plane.

Sirius, Remus, and Severus all stayed and watched the plane take off. As soon as it was could no longer be seen they ducked into a men's restroom, made sure it was empty, and apparated back to Hogwarts, right outside the gate.

Ginny took her seat on the plane, buckled up, and leaned back to relax and hopefully sleep the flight away. The last thing she heard before slipping of the sleep was the captain's voice over the intercom: "Hello, Ladies and Gentleman, and welcome to flight 316 Service to Raleigh-Durham, North Carolina…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do you think? I really hope that everyone liked it. Like I said, I'm pretty sure that this story is the first of its kind – a Harry Potter/WWE Crossover. If you have ever seen one of these please let me know, I would very much like to check it out. Either way, I hope that you review and tell me what you think. This is the longest chapter that I have ever written – it's just over 8 pages on my computer and is 3,959 words of story (disclaimer, summary and authors notes not included). Like I said before, I'm not quite sure where this story is going, I don't really have a plot planned, it was just an idea I had and I'm making it up as I go so it might be a while before it gets updated.

Oh, before I forget. References: (1) T.E. Lawrence (2) FLCL – No clue who that is, I just liked the quote. (3) John Russel

Oh, and does anybody think they know how Ginny got her nickname 'Vixen'?

If anyone has any ideas on what they think should happen I would love to hear them, so just leave them in your review or e-mail me. My e-mail addy can be found in my profile.

Does anyone have any ideas on who I should pair Ginny/Lita with or who she should be friends or enemies with in the WWE? So far I'm thinking of pairing her with Matt or Edge. Your input on this matter would be most appreciated.

Thank You!

Demon-Childe619


	2. Goodbye Ginny Weasley, Hello Lita Black

Disclaimer: I own Nothing. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling or Vince McMahon. I am not profiting from this so please don't sue, if you do you won't get much anyway, maybe some pocket lint but that's about it.

Summary: After Graduation Ginny left the wizarding world. Ten years later the Golden Trio finally find her – in the WWE, going by the name Lita.

Spoilers: WWE – None really, though Jeff is still around and Team Xtreme is still together. HP Through Book 5, though Sirius didn't die in the Battle at the Department of Mysteries.

A/N: Thanx a billion to bloodytear89 for leaving a review, it's nice to know that at least one person likes this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ginny 2Xtreme: It Just Feels Right**

**Chapter 2**

_**Last time on Ginny 2Xtreme: It Just Feels Right - **Ginny took her seat on the plane, buckled up, and leaned back to relax and hopefully sleep the flight away. The last thing she heard before slipping of the sleep was the captain's voice over the intercom: "Hello, Ladies and Gentleman, and welcome to flight 316 Service to Raleigh-Durham, North Carolina…"_

Ginny woke hours later just as the plane began its final descent into North Carolina. As the plane came to a stop the captain once again came over the intercom, "Ladies and gentlemen, we would like to welcome you to the Raleigh-Durham area, where the local time is 8:48 a.m. Thank you for flying TransAtlantic Air and we hope you enjoy your stay in the Raleigh-Durham area or wherever your destination may be."

Ginny yawned before making her way off the plane and into the airport terminal. "Okay, now what?" She asked herself. "Let's see, first things first, I need usable money, Sirius already gave me British muggle money, so I don't have to worry about finding a wizarding area. I guess the first thing to do would be to find somewhere that I can exchange British money for American money. So, I guess I need to find a bank then. Okay." Now that she had a plan Ginny felt a bit more confident. She asked a security guard for directions to the nearest bank and set off.

After making her way to the bank and exchanging her money, which totaled nearly five thousand American dollars. 'Merlin, Sirius, you didn't have to give me _this_ much!' She thought. She opted not to open a bank account just yet as she wasn't sure if she would be staying in North Carolina or not, and if she did, whether she would stay in Raleigh. Ginny exited the bank and walked to a small diner down the street. As Ginny sat down she pulled out the newspaper that she had picked up at a newsstand on her way from the bank. After ordering her breakfast, she opened the paper to the Realty section and started looking for a place to stay. "Thank Merlin for Muggle Studies Class." She mumbled. After she ate and had found a few promising apartment ads, Ginny left the diner, hailed a cab and headed off to the first apartment she had circled, readying herself for a long day.

It was nearly 6:30 that night before Ginny finally decided on an apartment and by that point jetlag had caught up to her and she was tired, cranky, and hungry. The apartment that she chose was about an hour outside Raleigh in a city called Sanford. It was a small two-bedroom apartment with a nice-sized living room and a kitchen. What _really_ made Ginny decide on this apartment was the fact that she could move in immediately, which she did. After she signed the lease agreement – on which her signature was _completely_ illegible – and handed over the first couple of months rent, she went down the street to get something to eat before heading back to her apartment and quickly falling asleep in the corner of what would be her bedroom – just as soon as she bought a bed.

Ginny woke up stiff the next morning. "Ugh," She groaned as she stretched out her aching muscles, "I am so buying furniture today. Right after I take a shower." She made her way to the bathroom, stripped off her clothes and climbed into the shower, sighing in pleasure as the hot water soothed her sore body. "Note to self: no more sleeping on the floor." She stated to herself out loud. Ginny finally left the shower thirty minutes later, feeling very refreshed, before groaning to herself, "Another note to self: buy towels! And clean clothes."

After using one of her Hogwarts robes to dry off and dressing in the cleanest muggle clothes that she could find in her trunk, Ginny made her way to the diner down the street from the night before. As she entered she noticed a 'Help Wanted' sign in the window. After placing her order Ginny asked the waitress for an application and started filling it out while waiting for her food to arrive.

"Let's see here… Name?" Ginny muttered to herself as she looked over the application. "Well, I can't really go by 'Ginny Weasley' now can I? I mean when everyone starts looking for me it won't do me any good to be going by 'Ginny.' Maybe I should take this home and finish it… That way I'll have a little while to think up a name to go by." With that decided, Ginny folded up the application and stuck it in her back pocket.

After she finished eating Ginny went back to her apartment and grabbed backpack out of her trunk and left to go find a furniture store nearby. Ginny hailed a cab and asked the driver to take her to the nearest furniture store. When she arrived she paid the driver and headed inside. After looking around for a while, Ginny decided on a black couch and recliner and an oak coffee table and T.V. stand for her living room, a king-size cherry-oak canopy bed and dresser for her room, an oak table for the kitchen, and a cherry oak desk to put in the second bedroom that she had decided to use as an office/computer room. Ginny paid for the furniture and arranged for it to be delivered later that day at around 7. After getting everything settled with the furniture store Ginny headed to the mall to buy clothes, towels and anything else she could think of that she might need.

Ginny arrived at the mall at about noon and immediately headed for the clothing store. She stopped at Hot Topic, Pac Sun, GAP, and a few other stores. Hundreds of dollars later, Ginny had bought cargo pants, tank tops, T-shirts, shorts, jeans, sweaters, sweat shirts and more. She had also bought towels, blankets, sheets, pillows, dishes, a vacuum, a bunch of CDs, a Laptop computer, a T.V., a DVD player, a few DVDs, and groceries.

Ginny got back to the apartment at about 6:30 and had just enough time to get all of her shopping inside before her furniture arrived. After everything was brought in and placed in its appropriate room, Ginny decided she was too tired to put everything together so she changed into a pair of boxer shorts and an extra large shirt she had bought that day, pulled her mattress into the middle of her bedroom and collapsed onto it. As she lay there thinking about her day she started laughing as she remembered an encounter she had while trying on clothes at Hot Topic.

**Flashback **

_Ginny stepped out of the changing room in a dark green crop top that ended a couple inches above her naval with a purple fishnet top over it and a pair of black cargo pants. As she stood looking in the mirror a Latino boy who looked to be about her age approached her, "Damn, Chica, you are one _HOTT_ Lolita!" He said._

_Ginny smiled as she looked at him. "You think so?" She had asked, "I dunno, it's really different from what I'm used to."_

"_Nah, Lolita, you look good. Like you were made for clothes like those. But if I could make a suggestion…" He said, as he looked her over once more._

"_Sure, go right ahead! Like I said, this isn't what I'm used to wearing. I've been wearing second-hand school uniforms for the last seven years of my life and second-hand clothes from my older brothers before that." Ginny said._

_The guy laughed, "Wow, you weren't kidding when you said this is different from what you're used to! But my suggestion doesn't really have to do with the clothes. See, you have a sexy stomach, its flat and toned, and if you're gonna wear shirts that show it off, I'd suggest getting a naval piercing. It would hell-uh hott, Lolita!"_

"_Really?" Ginny asked, looking at her stomach in the mirror, trying to imagine it with a piercing. "You really think that would look good? Wouldn't it hurt?"_

"_Oh yeah, Lolita, it would look totally hott! It won't really hurt, it'll sting a bit at first but that's it. Any discomfort will be gone in a couple of days. You should do it, it would look great on you, Lolita!" He assured her._

"_Well, thank you, both for the suggestion, the compliments, and the help with deciding whether I should buy this or not, which I think I will. Anyway, thanks." Ginny said as she reentered the changing room._

_After Ginny changed back into her clothes and finished her shopping in Hot Topic, he next stop was Tattoo/Piercing shop and got her belly button pierced. She even went one step further and got her tongue pierced._

**End Flashback**

So far Ginny really liked both of her new piercings, both were a bit tender at the moment and the tongue ring had caused her tongue to swell a little and caused a bit of a lisp, but the guy who did the piercing had assured her that the lisp would be gone in no time.

Another thing that Ginny had gotten out of her encounter with the Latino boy at Hot Topic was her new name, Lita. She had gotten that name by shortening the nickname he had given her, Lolita, and decided that she liked the result. Plus, she thought it kinda fit the new her. She had also decided to use Sirius's last name, Black, as both Snape and Lupin were a bit indiscrete. That day she had said "Goodbye" to Ginny Weasley and "Hello" to Lita Black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know that this chapter is quite a bit shorter than the last one, but I thought that this would be a good place to end it. From now on I will be referring to Ginny as Lita.

Next chapter will probably have a bit of the HP-Verse in it, ya know, everyone's reaction to Missing!Ginny, that kind of stuff.

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Any feedback you have would be much appreciated.

Oh, I was also wondering if maybe I should move this story to the HP category or the Wrestling Category. I know that I really don't like taking the time to go through all the stories in the Crossover section trying to find a crossover that I like, so I don't even look there anymore. I would really appreciate it if you would let me know if you think that I should change the category and if so should it be changed to HP or Wrestling? I think that a switch might help this story to be a bit easier to find for ppl who like WWE or HP fics, but like I said, I don't know which category to move it to. Thank you in advance to anyone who helps me with this problem.

Thanx for reading this!

Until Next Time,

Demon-Childe619


	3. Back At Hogwarts: GINNY'S MISSING!

Disclaimer: I own Nothing. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling or Vince McMahon. I am not profiting from this so please don't sue, if you do you won't get much anyway, maybe some pocket lint but that's about it.

Summary: After Graduation Ginny left the wizarding world. Ten years later the Golden Trio finally find her – in the WWE, going by the name Lita.

Pairings: Lita? Ron/Hermione

Spoilers: WWE – None really, though Jeff is still around and Team Xtreme is still together. HP Through Book 5, though Sirius didn't die in the Battle at the Department of Mysteries.

A/N: Thanx again to bloodytear89 for leaving a review. Also, thanx to Gin for reviewing. Your reviews mean a lot to me.

A/N 2: Draco is fairly OOC, just to let everyone know.

**IMPORTANT: From now on I will be referring to Ginny as 'Lita.'**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ginny 2Xtreme: It Just Feels Right**

**Chapter 3 **

_**Last time on Ginny 2Xtreme: It Just Feels Right - **Another thing that Ginny had gotten out of her encounter with the Latino boy at Hot Topic was her new name, Lita. She had gotten that name by shortening the nickname he had given her, Lolita, and decided that she liked the result. Plus, she thought it kinda fit the new her. She had also decided to use Sirius's last name, Black, as both Snape and Lupin were a bit indiscrete. That day she had said "Goodbye" to Ginny Weasley and "Hello" to Lita Black._

_**(Hogwarts: Graduation Day)**_

Sirius, Remus, and Severus returned to Hogwarts after dropping Ginny off at the airport, apparating right outside the Gates. They had only been gone for about an hour and no one had really noticed their absence. They put their robes back on and re-entered Hogwarts grounds.

"Sirius! Sirius!" A voice called.

The three men turned in the direction of the voice, seeing Harry, Ron, and Hermione running toward them. Severus let out a groan before turning to his companion. "Well, I'll just leave you two to deal with the Gryffindor Trio. I'll be in my dungeons if you need me." With that said, he turned and headed for the castle.

Moments after Severus left the Trio made it to Sirius and Remus. "Hey, Sirius. Remus." Harry said. "Have either of you seen Ginny? I've been trying to find her for the last hour and the last I saw her she was talking to you two and the Greasy Git."

"Yeah, why was she talking to that Greasy Git, anyway? Come to think of it, why were you guys talking to him? You probably hate him even more than we do!" Ron said.

Remus and Sirius exchanged a glance before turning back to the Trio. "Actually, ever since the end of the war we've gotten along much better with Severus." Remus stated. "All we really had to do was find something in common, and we did – Ginny. She's like a daughter to him and like a little sister to us. She's actually the one that got us to talk to Severus and made the three of us realize we had something in common. Over the last three months, we've actually grown to be friends with Severus."

Sirius cringed slightly at that, "It's still really weird to think of Severus as a friend, it goes against just about everything I believe in, I prefer to think of him as more of a reluctant non-enemy."

Remus just shook his head at Sirius before turning his attention back to Harry and his friends. "Anyway, as for Ginny, We haven't seen her since she headed up to the castle after talking to us, that was almost an hour ago. She might be in the Great Hall eating or in her dorm. Have you checked there?" He said.

"Or the Library or Room of Requirement? She might also be down in the Dungeons. Maybe she went to see Severus or work in the Lab." Sirius suggested.

Hermione nodded, "We already checked the Great Hall, the Library, her dorm, and the Room of Requirement. I guess that means that we need to check the Dungeons. Great, just what I wanna do! Run around the dungeons looking for Ginny! Why don't we just leave her there for a while? Then when we see her we can talk to her?" She said looking back and forth between Harry and Ron.

Harry just shook his head at her, "No, we need to find her so I can find out why she took off earlier. Plus, those reservations I made in Hogsmeade are in half an hour." He said.

"Reservations?" Remus questioned, sending Harry a confused look.

"Oh yeah, I made dinner reservations in Hogsmeade for me and Ginny, but I can't find her which means we'll probably be late. Hopefully we won't lose our reservations. I just wish I knew where she was. I guess we'll go look in the dungeons. Later." With that Harry, Ron, and Hermione took off for the castle.

Sirius and Remus stared after them for a minute before looking at each other. "Ya know," Remus started, "I love Harry, but that boy can be so thick! Ginny told him exactly why she was ditching him earlier. And she told him she didn't want to go out with him – multiple times. Yet, there he goes. Sometimes I wonder if that boy is really that thick or if he just doesn't care that she doesn't want him."

Sirius shook his head. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Ya know, I thought that Harry might get the hint that she wasn't interested when she started going out with Draco in the middle of her fifth year, but nooo, he thought she was with Draco to make him jealous! Yeah, she went out with Draco Malfoy for nearly two years just to make Harry jealous. Pfft. You and I both know that our Vixen wouldn't go out with someone just to make someone else jealous." He said, as they slowly made there way up to the castle.

"I know, Padfoot. Speaking of Draco, isn't he here today? I think I saw Vixen talking to him before the ceremony. I hope he doesn't get too upset with her for skipping out without saying goodbye." He mused.

Sirius merely snorted in response. "Yeah right, Moony! Draco will just be happy that she is finally getting the hell away from Harry, Hermione and her family. I don't know how many times I've heard him say that she just needs to blow this joint and get the hell outta here, live her own life. It was one of the reasons he went out with her, you know. He was sick and tired of seeing them hold her down. When she was with him, she could just be herself and relax. Which is a bit weird, considering that this is Lucius Malfoy's son we're talking about. But, seriously, he was good for her. I'm glad that they could still be friends after they broke up."

About that time the two reached the Great Hall and went in and sat down at one of the many tables in the room and loading their plates with food, effectively ending the conversation.

Meanwhile, the Trio had just reached the dungeons. When they reached the potions classroom, Hermione reached out and knocked on the door. A few moments later a curt "Enter" was heard and the Trio walked in. They looked around as the entered the classroom, but didn't see Ginny anywhere.

"What do you three want?" Severus snapped upon realizing just who had entered his dungeon domain.

"Actually, Professor, we were just looking for Ginny and thought that she might be down here." Harry said.

Severus sneered, "Well, Potter, as you can clearly see, Ginevra is not here, so you may be on your way now."

"Well, do you have any idea where she is? We can't find her anywhere. We've checked the Great Hall, the Library, her dorm, the Room of Requirement, and now here. She's nowhere to be found and we can't think of anywhere else to look." Ron ground out.

Severus stood up and glared at the three Gryffindors in front of him. "Even if I did happen to know where Ginevra is, there is no way that I would tell you, as I know for a fact that she does not want to be in your company. Now, Leave."

"What do you mean, 'she does not want to be in our company'? Why wouldn't she want to be in our company?" Hermione asked in a superior tone.

"Because, Miss Granger, you are always treating her like you three are better than her, like she is a mere child, and Potter here won't take 'No' for an answer, he just won't accept that Ginevra wants nothing to do with him."

Ron looked at the professor like he was nuts, "What do you mean she wants nothing to do with Harry? Everyone knows that Harry and Gin are meant for each other. They're destined to be together! Besides, everyone knows that Gin is completely head over heels in love with Harry!" He exclaimed.

A laugh was heard from the direction of the door causing the three Gryffindors to turn and Severus to shift his gaze. Standing there, leaning against the door jam was none other than Draco Malfoy. After his father was arrested and sent to Azkaban at the end of his fifth year, Draco had changed quite a bit, no longer hanging around Crabbe and Goyle or harassing all of the other students. Instead he took to hanging out with a fellow Slytherin by the name of Blaise Zabini and the two kept mostly to themselves, only purposely antagonizing the Golden Trio. Draco's looks had also changed once his father was out of the picture. Instead of slicking his hair back he would leave it loose, it was just long enough to brush the tops of his ears, his bangs hanging sexily in his eyes. In addition to leaving it loose, Draco also added black streaks to his platinum blonde hair. His hair wasn't the only thing about his appearance that he had changed, though. He no longer wore the custom-made robes, shirts and slacks that his father had insisted he wear, instead opting to wear muggle jeans and shirts, occasionally even wearing leather pants. He had found muggle clothing to be quite comfortable. He had caused quite a stir when he had shown up for the first day of classes in sixth year, his school robes worn open over a pair of well-worn muggle jeans and a tight black shirt that read "THE MORE YOU DISAPPROVE, THE MORE I ENJOY IT!" A pair of black combat boots had completed his outfit. Everyone was shocked at the change in the Slytherin Prince.

Now Draco was leaning in the doorway of the potions classroom, wearing a pair of combat boots, faded jeans, and a shirt that said "333 Only Half Evil!" The black streaks were still present in his hair and he was staring at the Golden Trio with an amused smirk on his face. Blaise Zabini stood a few feet behind Draco, also wearing muggle clothes, his black hair messy, and his violet eyes shining with humor.

"You can't really be serious, Weasel!" Draco stated, laughter still in his voice as he gracefully pushed off the door jam and entered the room fully, Blaise right behind him. "Red? In love with Potty over there? Yeah Right! She can't stand Wonder Boy. He makes her sick! It really doesn't surprise me that you can't find her either, she's probably avoiding you lot."

Blaise nodded his agreement, "Yeah, that wouldn't surprise me either. Besides, if she really was 'head over heels in love' with Potter, do you honestly think that she would keep turning him down? Or that she would have gone out with Draco? Gods, you three are stupid."

"You don't know what you're talking about Malfoy! You either, Zabini!" Harry said, "Gin belongs with me! She only says 'no' because she's playing hard to get! And she only went out with Malfoy to make me jealous! She-"

"She _belongs_ with you!" Draco interrupted, "What a load of crap! Red doesn't belong _to_ or _with_ anyone! She belongs to herself. And anyone she happens to be with at any point in time is damn lucky to have her!"

"And as for her only going out with Draco to make you jealous? That's funny. You're saying that Gin went out with Draco for nearly _two years_ just to make you jealous? Merlin, I wish stupidity was painful! Gin went out with Draco because she liked him, he made her feel special, he let her be herself, treated her like she was her own person, let her have her own space when she wanted it. None of which any of you have ever done for her." Blaise said, highly amused.

Severus smirked. "And as for Pix 'playing hard to get' and _loving_ you. That's laughable. Especially considering the fact that just this afternoon I heard her tell you that she would sooner snog Filch than go out with you." He said, amusement shining in his onyx eyes.

Both Draco and Blaise grimaced at Severus's words. "She said she'd rather snog _Filch?_ Gods, that's gross!" Draco exclaimed.

Blaise nodded. "Yeah, damn, Potter! She really don't like you! And how you can't figure that out from her telling you she'd rather snog Filch than have anything to do with you is beyond me. Just leave her alone, Potter. She don't want you."

Ron glared at the Slytherins. "What do you care, huh? And how would you know any of that?" He spat at the two younger Slytherins.

"I care because Red is like a sister to me!" Blaise exclaimed, "And I don't want scum like Potter hurting her. And I know quite a bit about her because she talks to me. We meet for lunch at least once a week. Now if you three Golden Morons don't mind – not that I care if you do or not – I'm going to go find Luna." With that Blaise nodded to both Severus and Draco and headed out to look for his girlfriend.

"Later, Blaise," Draco said, then turned back to the Gryffindors, "As for me, I care because even though Red and I broke up, I still love her. Maybe not in a romantic sense anymore, but I do love her. She's one of my best friends and she doesn't deserve a ponce like Potter harassing her." Draco looked away from the Trio, shifting his gaze to Severus. "So, Sev, what do you say to a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks? Or a Fire Whiskey? Whatever you want. It'll get us away from these idiots and I actually did have a reason for coming to visit. We can even invite Sirius and Remus. Sound good to you?" He asked.

Severus nodded at Draco, "That sounds good to me. Let's go find Remus and Sirius." He turned to the Golden Trio, "You three, out of my classroom."

As soon as everyone was out of the room, the Potions Master locked the door and he and Draco headed up to the Great Hall, figuring that that was where they'd find the two former Gryffindors. Upon entering the Hall the quickly located Remus and Sirius and approached their table.

Remus was the first to notice the other two men. "Oh, Severus, Draco, would you two like to join us?" He asked.

"No thank you, Remus." Draco replied, "Actually, we were wondering if the two of you would like to join us for a drink at the Three Broomsticks."

"That sounds good to me." Sirius said, standing up. "Remus?"

Remus rose from his seat, "Sure, I could go for a butterbeer right about now."

As they headed for the doors, Draco looked at his companions, "I was thinking that we could invite Gin to come with us, too. Do either of you know where she is?" He asked.

Sirius, Remus, and Severus all exchanged a look before Remus spoke up. "Actually we do know where she is, but she won't be able to go to Hogsmeade with us. We'll explain when we get to the Three Broomsticks, that way no one will overhear."

Draco merely raised an eyebrow and nodded in response as they continued the trek to Hogsmeade.

Soon the four men were settled in a back booth in the Three Broomsticks and Madam Rosemerta had brought them their drinks, butterbeers for Draco and Remus and Fire Whiskey for Severus and Sirius.

After taking a sip of his butterbeer, Draco looked around at the other three. "So," He started, "You said that Red wouldn't be able to come with us. Care to explain?"

The others once a again exchanged glances. This time it was Severus who spoke up. "Draco, if we tell you what's going on, then you have to swear you won't say anything to anyone about it, okay?"

Draco raised a brow and nodded, "Sure, not a problem. So, what's up?" He asked again.

"Okay, Draco, see the reason Gin couldn't come with us is because she's not at the castle. She's actually not even in England anymore. Severus, Sirius and I paid for her to get the hell out of here and start over, live her own life. Right now she's on an airplane headed for Raleigh-Durham, North Carolina in America." Remus explained, looking at Draco, trying to gauge his reaction.

Draco just sat there for a few minutes; he took a few more drinks from his bottle of butterbeer before responding. "Well, it's about damn time she got the hell out of this place…the hell away from Potter and his little groupies. I wish she would've said goodbye to me before she left but…At least she can live her own life now. You'll tell me when you hear from her, right? Let me know how she is? Maybe give me an address so that I can write her? If it's okay with her, that is. Is there any way that I can help? Ya know, financing or anything? I'll do whatever I can to help Red." Draco said.

"I already gave her quite a bit of money to get her started. I'm not sure if she'll need any more or not. Or if she'll accept more. You know how independent she is. And how stubborn she can be." Sirius said.

Draco nodded and the four continued talking for the next few hours. Severus glanced at the clock, noticing for the first time just how long they had been talking. "Merlin, have we been here that long?" He asked.

The other three all looked up at the clock. "Wow, we've been here three hours already." Sirius said.

Draco stood up and stretched. "We should probably get back to the castle, everyone is probably freaking out about Red bein' gone by now." The blonde said.

The three older men nodded their agreement, standing and stretching, Severus leaving enough money on the table to cover their bill as they left.

The four men walked back onto the Hogwarts grounds and were greeted by chaos. They all had to suppress smirks at the sight of all the Weasley's, Potter, Granger, and multiple teachers running around in a panic trying to find the missing Weasley. Once they were sure they had their facial expressions under control they approached Professor McGonagall. As they got closer Severus called out to her, "Minerva! What on earth is going on here?" He asked.

Minerva stopped in her tracks, whirling around towards the four men approaching her. "Severus! Remus! Sirius! Draco! Where have the four of you been? Oh, never mind, it doesn't matter! Miss Weasley has disappeared! No one can find her anywhere. Mr. Potter has been trying to find her for the past for hours! Everyone else has been helping look for the past half hour and still no sign of her!" Minerva exclaimed.

"Professor, calm down, we'll help look. I'm sure she'll turn up soon." Draco said, trying not to laugh at the chaos that his ex-girlfriend had caused. He turned back to the others he was with. "Why don't Severus and I look in the dungeons and you two can go look in Gryffindor Tower, maybe she's just hiding in her dorm." He said. After receiving a nod from the two Gryffindors, he headed off toward the castle, Severus, Remus, and Sirius right behind him. When they reached the Entrance Hall they split into two groups, the Slytherins heading for the dungeons and the Gryffindors toward Gryffindor Tower.

A couple of minutes later Severus and Draco entered Severus's private chambers. Draco flopped onto the couch as Severus went over to his liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of scotch and a couple of shot glasses. Severus sat down in a chair near the couch and poured two shots of scotch, handing one to Draco.

"Good Merlin, Draco, Pixie sure know how to cause an uproar doesn't she?" Severus asked.

"Of course she does, it's part of what we love about her." Draco replied.

Both men fell silent, staring into their drinks as they thought about the not-quite-missing Ginny Weasley.

Meanwhile, up in Gryffindor Tower, Remus and Sirius had just stepped through the portrait hole into the Common Room. "Well, why don't we head up to her dorm, at least pretend that we're looking?" Sirius asked, as he looked at Remus.

Remus just shrugged and headed towards the stairs leading to the Girls' Dorms, pulling out his wand and whispering the charm to allow males access. After reaching Ginny's room Sirius and Remus went in and glanced around, trying to figure out a way to kill time.

After a few minutes Remus spoke up. "You know, Padfoot, I just thought of something. Ginny's trunk isn't here. That implies that she left of her own free will – which we know she did – but it might get everyone to calm down a bit if we told them that. Let them know that nothing has been disturbed and that her trunk is gone and it appears that she left of her own free will, that she wasn't taken. Tell them that she probably just wanted a couple of weeks to herself and she'll probably come back on her own in a couple weeks." He mused, looking over a Sirius.

Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment. "Actually, Moony, that sounds pretty good. But, what if, instead of telling them that Vixen will probably be back in a couple of weeks, we forge a note from Gin, saying that she needs time on her own, to become her own person, whatever, and asking that they not look for her. That plus the fact that nothing is out of place and her trunk is gone may convince them that she really did go on her own. And the note might just buy her some time, who knows, maybe they'll actually respect her wishes? It's not very likely, but we can hope." He said.

Remus nodded. "That sounds good to me." He said as he walked over to one of the desks in the room and pulling out a piece of parchment and quill, quickly jotting down a note and signing Ginny's name before handing it to Sirius to read.

"'_Hey, I know I should really be telling you this in person but I have a feeling that if I tried you would all try and stop me. So, anyway, here goes: I'm leaving. I'm not sure where I'm going yet, but I don't want anyone looking for me. I don't know yet how long I'll be gone, either. I just need some time to myself, to figure out who I am and what I want to do with my life. I'm an adult now and I can take care of myself, so please trust me and respect my decision. Please don't look for me, this is something I feel I need to do. I love you all and I will think of you often. Love Always, Ginevra Weasley a.k.a Vixen a.k.a Pixie a.k.a Red' _Sounds good to me, Moony." Sirius said as he read the note before handing it back to Remus.

Remus nodded once and placed a charm on the note to change his handwriting to Ginny's and then made a copy of the note before folding the note and writing _'Weasley Family' _on it, changing the handwriting once more, and sticking it in his robe pocket. The copy went into the back pocket of his pants, to send to Ginny later once they got an address for her, so that she would know what everyone had been told.

Sirius and Remus slowly made there way down to the Great Hall where they found the remaining members of the Weasley family, Harry, Hermione, and Professor Dumbledore. Just as they reached the doors to the Great Hall Draco and Severus emerged from the dungeons. Sirius and Draco locked gazes for a moment and Sirius sent Draco a smirk and a conspiratorial wink. After the four of them had entered the Hall Sirius and Remus quickly made there way toward Arthur Weasley, the closest Weasley. "Arthur! Arthur! We found something!" Remus shouted as they approached the Weasley Patriarch. "This was in Ginny's room. Her trunk and most of her stuff is gone but nothing else has been disturbed. There doesn't' appear to have been a struggle or anything. It looks like she just left or something." He said as he handed Arthur the note.

"What!" Molly exclaimed, "What do you mean it looked like she left? Why in Merlin's name would my baby leave? She just a little girl, she can't take care of herself!" The woman seemed near hysterics.

Arthur quickly opened the note, noticing as he did that it was written in his daughter's handwriting. He quickly read over the note before looking at his wife. "Molly, it appears the Remus is correct. This note is from Ginny and says that she is leaving and not to look for her." He told her.

Molly's eyes widened and she reached over and grabbed the note from her husband. "Let me see that!" She exclaimed, "Let me see, you probably misunderstood what she wrote. _'Hey, I know I should really be telling you this in person but I have a feeling that if I tried you would all try and stop me. So, anyway, here goes: I'm…_'" Molly trailed off and a sob escaped her, the note falling from her hands.

Bill reached out and caught the note as it drifted toward the floor. He finished reading the rest of the noted to everyone else. "_'I'm leaving. I'm not sure where I'm going yet, but I don't want anyone looking for me. I don't know yet how long I'll be gone, either. I just need some time to myself, to figure out who I am and what I want to do with my life. I'm an adult now and I can take care of myself, so please trust me and respect my decision. Please don't look for me, this is something I feel I need to do. I love you all and I will think of you often. Love Always, Ginevra Weasley a.k.a Vixen a.k.a Pixie a.k.a Red'_ Looks like she really did leave." He said.

Everyone was quiet for a moment. "So," Harry said, "We know she's not at Hogwarts anymore, so where do we look now? I don't think she'd be in Hogsmeade, we might check Diagon Alley and the Burrow though, she'd need money and the rest of her stuff. If we hurry, we can probably catch her."

Molly, Ron, and Hermione automatically started nodding in agreement. "Yeah," Hermione said, "Ginny has no clue how to take care of herself, she doesn't know what she's doing." She stated.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Merlin, are you lot really that thick? She specifically said in that note **_NOT _**to look for her and I for one am going to respect her wishes. As for Red not being able to take care of herself? Please! She's not as stupid and naïve as you all seem to think she is. She's a big girl, she can take care of herself, she knows what she's doing, so leave her be."

Sirius stepped up to Molly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Molly, Draco's right, Gin's a big girl, we should trust her. If she's not back or we haven't heard from her after six months or a year then Remus and I will start looking for her, okay?" He said, trying to be comforting while not meaning a single word he said.

Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George all exchanged a glance between them before approaching their sobbing mother. "Sirius is right, Mum." Bill said, "Gin can take care of herself, she's eighteen, legally an adult, and if this is what she wants then I think that we should respect her decision." He said, Charlie and the twins all nodding their agreement.

Molly continued sobbing into her husband's shoulder for a couple more minutes before pulling back and looking at her four oldest sons. "You really think that we should leave her be? Let her come back on her own? You really think that she'll be okay?" She asked, her voice tear-filled.

All four nodded. "Yeah, Mum, we really do." Charlie said, "Besides, like Sirius said, if we don't hear anything for too long then we can always look for her later." He assured his mother.

Molly was quiet for a moment. "All right. I guess we can do as she asked and respect her decision and trust her and give her some time. But if I don't her from her within six months we're looking for her, understood?" She stated, looking around at everyone.

Everyone nodded their agreement or gave a small 'yes' or 'understood' in response. Everyone except the Golden Trio, that is.

"Mum! You can't be serious!" Ron stated.

"Yeah, Mrs. Weasley, Gin's too fragile to be on her own!" Harry agreed.

Hermione just nodded.

Molly turned her gaze on her youngest son, his girlfriend and their best friend. "I am very serious, Ronald. It's time that I let my baby girl grow up and be her own woman. We'll give her some time like she asked. And that's final!" She stated in a no-nonsense voice.

Sirius, Remus, Severus, and Draco all sent each other satisfied looks that went unnoticed by everyone else as they were to busy looking at the Weasleys. The four then said their goodbyes for the night, Severus heading back down to his dungeon chambers, Draco back to Malfoy Manor, and Remus and Sirius back to Grimauld Place.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY! One more chapter complete! Woo-Hoo! Hope you all liked it. Let me know what you think.

No one has figured out the whole 'Vixen' thing yet, so here's a hint… Think about who it is that calls her Vixen. It's vague but it might help. If not I'll give another hint with the next chapter or maybe chapter 5.

Anyway, thanks for reading! Reviews and any feedback that you have will be greatly appreciated.

If anyone has ideas for friends, enemies, or pairings within the WWE, I'd love to hear them. And the pairings don't necessarily have to be who Lita/Ginny is with; if you have an idea for a friend and think they should be paired with someone let me know. I love to hear suggestions.

Anyway, Thanks again to everyone who reads this. I love you all!

Until Next Time,

Demon-Childe619


	4. And We Have Contact!

Disclaimer: My name is not Vince McMahon or J.K. Rowling, which means I own _zilch_! Actually, I do own Becky, but that's it.

Summary: After Graduation Ginny left the wizarding world. Ten years later the Golden Trio finally find her – in the WWE, going by the name Lita.

Pairings: Lita? Draco? Blaise/Luna Ron/Hermione

Spoilers: WWE – None really, though Jeff is still around and Team Xtreme is still together. HP Through Book 5, though Sirius didn't die in the Battle at the Department of Mysteries.

A/N: Sorry about the wait. School's been hectic and my Prom was last Friday. Anyway, I finally got some time to work on this…Well, actually…no, I didn't…I kinda wrote this chapter during class today. So, yeah…  Anywho, I finally got around to writing this, hope you like it!

A/N 2: Thanx to Gin, Aaron, and Lucky for reviewing, I love you guys!

**IMPORTANT: FROM NOW ON I WILL BE REFERRING TO GINNY AS 'LITA'!**

Now on to the story!

Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ginny 2Xtreme: It Just Feels Right**

**Chapter 4**

_**Last time on Ginny 2Xtreme: It Just Feels Right **- Molly turned her gaze on her youngest son, his girlfriend and their best friend. "I am very serious, Ronald. It's time that I let my baby girl grow up and be her own woman. We'll give her some time like she asked. And that's final!" She stated in a no-nonsense voice._

_Sirius, Remus, Severus, and Draco all sent each other satisfied looks that went unnoticed by everyone else as they were to busy looking at the Weasleys. The four then said their goodbyes for the night, Severus heading back down to his dungeon chambers, Draco back to Malfoy Manor, and Remus and Sirius back to Grimmauld Place._

Lita stretched as she woke. Today would be her third day in North Carolina and she knew it would be busy, as she had to assemble all of the furniture she had bought the day before. 'But first a shower and breakfast.' Lita thought as she gathered some clothes together and grabbed a towel out of one of the numerous shopping bags from the day before.

After her shower Lita made her way to the kitchen and stuck some bread in the toaster. As she waited for her toast to pop up, she thought back over the last few days and all of the changes that had occurred. First, she had graduated from Hogwarts, then, with the help of Severus, Remus, and Sirius, she had run away from the wizarding world in order to live her own life. After leaving England she had ended up in North Carolina in America and changed her name from Ginny Weasley to Lita Black, she had bought a whole new wardrobe, and pierced both her tongue and her naval. Though the changes were drastic, Lita found that she liked them.

Lita's toast popped up pulling her from her thoughts. After buttering the toast and sitting down at the table Lita realized that she hadn't yet written to Sirius, Remus, and Severus to let them know that she had made it safe and sound. Deciding to write to them as soon as she was done eating, Lita returned to her toast.

After eating Lita made her way into the living room and rummaged through the shopping bags there until she found a notebook and pen. After finding what she wanted she returned to the kitchen to write her letter. After finishing the letter, she filled out the job application that she had picked up at the diner the day before. Folding her letter, she placed it in an envelope and addressed it to Remus Lupin's muggle mailing address. After that was done she pulled on a pair of tennis shoes, grabbed the letter, job application, and the keys to her apartment and headed out the door. After dropping the letter in the mailbox, she headed to the diner to hand in the application. Her last stop before heading home was at a small gas station to pick up a calling card and use a pay phone so that she could call and let her guys in England know that she was ok.

Lita punched in the number for Grimmauld Place and waited for someone to answer, hoping that it would be either Sirius or Remus. After four rings someone came on the line, "Hello?"

Lita smiled, relief washing over her as she recognized the voice. "Sirius? Hey, it's me." She said.

On the other end of the line Sirius broke out into a wide grin as he realized who had called. "Hey! How are you? How was your flight?" He asked, careful not to say her name, as the Weasley Clan, Harry and Hermione were at Grimmauld Place that day. He motioned Remus over to him, mouthing to him who was on the phone. After Remus reached Sirius he cast a silencing spell around them so no one would be able to over hear the conversation.

"I'm good, great actually. I miss you guys though. The flight was okay, long, but I slept the whole way. How is everyone there?" Lita replied.

Sirius leaned up against the wall as he replied, "Everyone here is pretty good." He said. "You caused quite a bit of chaos, though. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all seem to think that you can't take care of yourself and think we need to start searching immediately. Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George were all automatically on your side though. They managed to talk your mother into giving you six months to contact them before sending out a search party. We also made a fake note from you, saying that you were leaving and not to look for you, that you wanted time to figure out who you are and what you want to do with your life. Oh, um, by the way, we told Draco where you are, I hope you don't mind."

"Oh shit, Draco! I totally forgot! I should have said goodbye to him before I left, he wasn't to mad at me was he?" She asked, feeling bad about leaving without telling one of her best friends goodbye.

"Nah, he wasn't mad, he was actually pretty glad that you got the hell outta here, though he does want an address so that he can write you." Sirius reassured her.

"That's fine, I sent you guys a letter today to the address Remus gave me, it has my return address on it so you can give that to him. Oh, and can you guys let Luna and Blaise know what's going on? And give them my address? Ooo, and tell those three to get a damn phone so that I can call them! As soon as I get my own phone I'll call and give you the number, k? Same for Sev, he needs a phone too!" She said feeling better now that she knew Draco wasn't mad at her.

"Sure, we'll do that for you, Vixen. Like we could ever actually say 'no' to you!" He said, smiling. "Hey, do you wanna talk to Remus? He's standing right here, and judging by the way he keeps trying to steal the phone from me, I think he wants to talk to you."

Lita laughed, "Sure, I'd love to. Oh by the way, I forgot to tell you, I changed my name. I'm going by Lita Black now. I explain the reasoning for the name in my letter, so I won't explain it now."

Sirius raised a brow. "Black, huh? I'm flattered!" He grinned. "Anyway, here's Remus. Love you, Vix!"

"Love you, too, Padfoot." Lita said.

A few seconds later Remus's voice came over the line, "It's about damn time! Stupid mutt wouldn't even let me listen in!" He exclaimed. "So how are, Vix?"

Lita laughed at Remus's exclamation. "I'm fine, Moony. I like it here; it's nice, warm. I miss you guys though."

"So what'd you do that's got Padfoot feelin' flattered?" Remus asked curiously.

"Oh, I told him my new name. I changed my name to Lita Black so that it would be harder for anyone to find me. I figured that Black was less conspicuous than Weasley, Lupin, Snape, Malfoy, Zabini, or Lovegood, ya know? Speaking of which, I asked Sirius to tell Luna and Blaise what was going on. I feel kinda bad for not saying goodbye to them or Draco, but Sirius already said that Draco understood and I don't think Blaise or Luna will hold it against me, I still feel a bit bad about it though." Lita told him.

The werewolf smiled at her new name and nodded when he was told that she wanted Luna and Blaise to know everything, he had figured they would be told eventually anyway. "Lita, huh? I think it suits you. You sound kind of funny, like you have a lisp or something. What did you do? Bite your tongue or something?" He asked as his werewolf hearing picked up the lisp in Lita's voice.

Lita laughed, a bit surprised that Remus had called her on it. "Or something," She said, "Actually, I got my tongue pierced yesterday. And my belly button. They both look pretty cool; the tongue ring's a bit weird and is taking me a while to get used to, though. I have to be really careful when I'm eating."

Remus was a bit shocked at Lita's explanation; he definitely hadn't expected that. "Well, that's a bit surprising. You realize that Sirius, Draco and Blaise will have to go out and get one as soon as they find out, right? They can't let you get one up on them or whatever." He said.

"You're probably right," She said. "What about you, Moony? You gonna get one? Maybe a nose ring, or a lip ring. What do you think?" She asked teasingly.

"I think not. I don't really think a piercing would really be my type of thing." He said.

Sirius perked up a bit at that. "Piercing?" He asked, "What's this about a piercing?"

Remus rolled his eyes before answering Sirius. "Lita got a couple piercings yesterday. Her naval and her tongue." He explained.

"Really now?" Sirius asked, "Huh, well, I guess this means I'll be getting a piercing here soon. Tell Lita not to worry, I'll make sure you get one too." He said.

Remus merely rolled his eyes again before returning to his conversation with Lita. "You here that?" He asked her.

"Yup," Lita giggled. "Well, I should probably go so that I don't use up all of my minutes. I'll talk to you guys again soon. Tell Blaise, Luna, Draco and Sev 'hi' for me and that I miss them." She said.

"Okay, we'll talk to you soon. Love you, take care, Vixen." Remus said.

"Love you, too, Moony. You guys take care. Keep Padfoot out of trouble, k?" She told him.

Remus smiled as he replied, "I'll try but that's kinda hard, it's probably impossible, but I'll do my best. Talk to you soon."

"K, bye, Remy." Lita said and a few seconds later Remus heard a soft click as she hung up the phone.

Remus hung up his own phone and took down the silencing spell around him and Sirius. As soon as the spell came down Harry, Ron and Hermione approached them.

"Who was that?" Harry asked, looking back and forth between his godfather and former professor.

"And why did you guys need a silencing spell?" Ron added.

"Not that it's really any of your business, but that was a friend of ours that lives out of the country. She doesn't have her own phone so we haven't talked to her in a while." Remus said.

"Actually, she's a cousin or niece or something of mine, I don't remember the exact relation. Her name is Lita. And as for the silencing spell, it was a private conversation and we didn't want anyone eavesdropping." Sirius said.

Hermione looked at Sirius and Remus suspiciously. "You said her name was Lita? I don't remember seeing anyone by the name of 'Lita' on the Black Family Tapestry." She said, thinking she had caught the two older men in a lie.

Sirius easily waved off Hermione's statement though. "Yeah, her name is Lita Black," He said. "And you haven't seen her on the Tapestry because she was hexed off years ago." The dark haired former convict explained.

With that said, Sirius and Remus left the room, leaving behind an unhappy Golden Trio.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lita hung up the pay phone and with her errands finished, made her way back to the apartment to begin her day of assembling furniture and putting away everything she had bought the previous day.

The redhead decided to start with the assembly of her bed. After putting the bed together she hung her brand new dark purple hangings around the bed. The hangings had silver accents in them. Her sheets for the bed were silver with dark purple swirls, as were her pillowcases. Her blanket on the other hand was dark purple with silver swirls. She finished making her bed and started moving her dresser and bedside table around the room to where she wanted them. After that Lita put together the desk in her second bedroom/office/computer room then placed her laptop on the desk. She then made her way to the living room and started sorting out her shopping bags, putting them in the rooms where their contents would go.

After she finished her sorting she decided to take a break for lunch and made herself a quick sandwich before getting back to work.

By the end of the day Lita had everything put together and put away. After such a long day she was sweaty, tired and hungry. After taking a quick shower Lita pulled on a pair of pajama pants and a tank top and headed down to the diner for a quick dinner before heading back to go to bed.

While eating Lita was approached by the owner of the diner. "Excuse me, Miss. Are you Lita Black?" The lady asked.

Lita looked up at the woman and swallowed her bite of food before replying. "Yes, I'm Lita. Can I help you?" She asked confused.

The lady smiled at Lita before sitting down across from her. "Actually, Miss Black, I believe I can help you. You see, my name is Becky Torres and I'm the owner and manager here. I saw your application and liked what I saw. If you're still interested then the waitress position that's open is yours." She said.

"Oh wow, thank you so much! I honestly didn't really expect to get the job, what with me not having any experience. And definitely not this quick. I'd love the job. When do you want me to start?" Lita said as she grinned at Becky.

"Well, if you want you can start tomorrow at noon." Becky said. "Since we are a very casual diner you can wear whatever you want as long as there are no swear words and it doesn't show _too_ much skin. Your stomach is okay, but cleavage is frowned upon. But other than that, shorts and tank tops are okay as long as your butt doesn't hang out of the shorts. Oh, and don't worry about calling me Ms. Torres or anything, Becky is fine. Welcome to Becky's, Miss Black!" She said reaching over to shake Lita's hand.

Lita shook Becky's hand with a smile. "Thanks, and please, call me Lita."

Becky nodded then stood up. "It's good to have you. See you tomorrow at noon, Lita." Then she turned and walked back to the diner kitchen.

Lita quickly finished her dinner and walked back to her apartment. When she got there she toed off her shoes, brushed her teeth and collapsed into bed with a smile on her face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After leaving the Trio in the living room, Sirius and Remus headed to the kitchen so that they could floo to Hogwarts and let Severus know that they had gotten a call from their favorite redhead. Both men grabbed a hand full of floo powder and then Remus stepped into the fire and with a shout of 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Severus Snape's Office' he was gone.

"Remus and I will be back later!" Sirius shouted to the rest of the house before stepping into the magical flames. He shouted his destination and was gone in a flash of green flame.

After dusting themselves off Sirius and Remus looked up to find that Severus Snape was not the only person in his office. Severus was sitting behind his desk wearing his normal black robes, looking at the two new arrivals with an eyebrow raised. Sitting across from him was Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Luna Lovegood. Draco was sprawled out in his chair, black-streaked blonde hair slightly messy, wearing a black wife-beater, a pair of faded jeans and his now normal combat boots. Blaise was relaxed in the chair next to Draco, the red streaks in his black hair glinting in the light from the torches, his violet eyes held hints of curiosity as he looked at the two Gryffindors. He was wearing a dark blue button up shirt over a plain white tee, a pair of black jeans and tennis shoes. Sitting on Blaise's other side was Luna, her waist length golden blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail, large blue eyes glancing back and forth between the two former marauders. She had her bare feet tucked up underneath her on the chair, her sandals sitting on the floor in front of her chair. She, like the other two, was wearing a pair of jeans, though hers seemed to fit her like a second skin, and a pink shirt with sparkly baby blue letters that read 'I Only Look Sweet And Innocent.'

After a moment of silence Severus cleared his throat and looked at his former enemies. "Well, to what do we owe the pleasure of your company?" He drawled.

Remus shifted his gaze away from his three former students and over to Severus. "Actually, we came to talk to you about a certain redhead we helped escape…but if you're busy, we could come back later." He said nonchalantly as he turned back towards the fireplace.

"Wait!" Severus exclaimed. After Remus turned back around he continued, "Have you heard from her? Is she okay?"

Sirius smiled and conjured up chairs for himself and Remus, flopping down into one before answering, "Yup, she called about a half hour ago, we just got off the phone with her. She's doin' just fine, got an apartment and furniture and everything. She even applied for a job." He said. "Oh, and she wanted us to inform Blaise and Luna of what is going on."

Severus nodded. "I'm glad to hear that she is doing good. And it doesn't surprise me that she would want these two to know, they are two of her best friends, after all." He replied, casting a silencing spell around the room, after all, the walls have ears you know, before turning to Blaise and Luna. "Now, Draco already knows this, but shortly after the Graduation Ceremony, Black, Lupin, and I helped Ginny Weasley to get away from here, from her family, and from Potter. We paid for her to take a plane to the United States and gave her enough extra money to start a new life away from here. We wanted to give her the chance to live her own life." He explained.

Blaise and Luna nodded. "That's good. I'm glad she managed to get away." Blaise said. "This place, the Trio and the rest of her family were suffocating her."

"Yes," Luna agreed, "She needed to get away from here, she's too much of a free spirit to be held down by her family and Hermione and Harry. Do you have a way for us to get a hold of her?" She asked.

"Not yet," Remus answered. "But we will as soon as the letter she wrote us gets here, it will have her return address on it. She did say that all of you needed to get phones so that she could call you, though. Oh, and she changed her name. She is now going by Lita Black."

"Black? Why Black?" Draco asked. "And how in Merlin's name did she come up with 'Lita'?"

Sirius grinned. "She said that she'd explain the name in her letter, and she's goin' by Black because she likes me the best!" He said happily.

Remus merely snorted at his friend's antics. "No, actually the real reason she's going by Black is because its less conspicuous than any of our last names. As for 'Lita,' I guess we'll just have to wait until her letter gets here. And if anyone asks, she's related to Sirius, a cousin or niece or something, we're not real sure of the relation. That's what we told Harry, Ron, and Hermione when they asked who was on the phone." He told them.

"Oooo, I almost forgot!" Sirius exclaimed, his eyes sparkling. "Guess what our Lita did! She got her belly button and her tongue pierced! You know this means I'm going to have to get something pierced now! I promised Lita that I'd make Moony get one, too. Anybody else wanna join in the fun?" He rambled excitedly.

Blaise, Luna, Draco, and Severus all looked at each other for a moment before the former three all shrugged their shoulders and looked back at Sirius, "Sure," They said, grinning. "We're in!"

Everyone then looked to the potions master. "I do not think so." He stated, glaring at his companions.

"Ah, c'mon, Sev," Draco drawled, "Don't be a spoil-sport! Really! You can't _not_ get one! And it's not like you have to get you lip or something pierced, just go with an ear or something, it doesn't have to be real noticeable or anything."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright, I'll get a piercing! But just my ear, understood?" He said firmly.

"Alrighty then!" Sirius exclaimed, "Let's go!" And with that he grabbed a hand full of Floo powder, threw it in the fire and shouted "Leaky Cauldron!" and was gone.

Remus shook his head but took some Floo powder and followed his friend.

"The things you lot talk me into." Severus muttered as he stepped into the fire and called out his destination.

The three former students still left in Snape's office all grinned at each other before following the adults.

Once at the pub in London the six made their way out to Muggle London and hailed a cab and were on their way to the nearest piercing parlor.

About a half an hour after they entered the shop, all six left, fairly satisfied with the new piercings. Remus and Sirius had both gotten an ear done, though Remus pierced both the lobe and the cartilage of his ear pierced, whereas Severus had only gotten his lobe pierced. Luna had gotten her naval done, Blaise had decided that a tongue piercing would be cool, and Draco was now sporting a very cool looking eyebrow ring. Sirius, being Sirius, decided that he wanted his nipple pierced. He also got one ear pierced three times, twice in the lobe and once in the cartilage.

They all parted ways after getting their piercings, Sirius and Remus heading back to Grimmauld, Snape back to Hogwarts, and Draco, Blaise and Luna to the Three Broomsticks for a drink before heading to their respective homes for a good nights sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what do you think? We had Lita _and_ Remus, Sirius, Sev, Blaise, Luna, and Draco in this chapter. Yay.

Okay, so no one's figured out the whole 'Vixen' thing yet which means its time for Clue #2.

Here are the clues so far:

Clue #1: Think about _who_ calls her Vixen

Now, the new clue (hehe, that rhymes! ;-D ) Clue #2: Look up the definition of 'Vixen.' I know, I know, I'm making you _work_! THE _HORROR_! Lmao

And again, I'm still taking suggestions for pairings, Lita or otherwise, and for friends/enemies. So far for Lita Pairings it looks like the choices are Matt, Jeff, Edge, Batista, John Cena, and Randy Orton. Remember that we have ten years to cover so she can date more than one person, for example she will definitely date Matt for a couple years because that was a big part of Lita History, but she could still ultimately end up with someone else. Friends will definitely include Jeff, Edge, Lilian, Stacy, Stephanie, Cena, Orton and Batista, possibly Y2J, Rey Mysterio, and Undertaker. If you have pairing suggestions for any of them let me know. I was thinking of pairing Draco with one of the girls, maybe Stacy or Lilian, what do you think? Also I'd like to know if you think I should pair Sirius, Remus, or Severus with anyone. So far the enemy list contains Trish, Dean Malenko, Test, Bitchoff, Molly, Jazz, the Golden Trio, Kane, and Christian. Some of these people will be both friends and enemies with Lita during the fic, but this will be the ultimate outcome at the point when she is found by the Trio. So what do you think?

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I wanna know what ya'll think!

Thanks, Love you all Lots!

Demon-childe619


	5. AN: About The Timeline

Hey, All! I know it's been a while since I've updated, but things around here have been way hectic. Beginning of May I turned 18, end of May I graduated, June I packed my stuff up to move, beginning of July I moved and forgot to put chapter 5 on a disk to take with me so I had to wait until my computer got here to finish it and my computer didn't get here until mid to late August and I've been working on finishing chapter 5 ever since, and it is currently 6 pages long. I'm hoping to be able to post it sometime within the next couple of weeks.

Also, just a note on the timeline, as I'm fairly certain I will mention at least a year at some point in this story.

In my world, this is how it goes:

Lily, the Marauders, & Sev were born in 1960, started Hogwarts in 1971 and graduated at the end of May 1978

The Golden Trio, Draco, and Blaise were born in 1980, (making Lily and James 20 when Harry was born), started Hogwarts in 1991 and graduated at the end of May 1998

James & Lily died, baby Harry temporarily defeated Voldemort and Sirius went to Azkaban in 1981

Ginny/Lita and Luna were born in 1981 (making Lita 6 years younger than in real life), started Hogwarts in 1992 and graduated end of May 1999

Voldemort was defeated for good at the end of February 1999

It is currently early June 1999.

As for WWE personalities:

Hunter (HHH) was born in 1975

Chris Jericho was born in 1976

Edge was born in 1979

Lilian Garcia and Matt Hardy were born in 1980

Lita, Stacy Keibler, and Trish Stratus were born 1981

Randy Orton and Stephanie McMahon were born 1982

John Cena and Jeff Hardy were born 1983

I'm not sure if all of the WWE ages will matter but I know that a few of them will, as they will be friends of Lita's.


	6. A New Friend, The Letter, & The Trio

Disclaimer: My name is not Vince McMahon or J.K. Rowling, which means I own _zilch_! Actually, I do own Becky, but that's it.

Summary: After Graduation Ginny left the wizarding world. Ten years later the Golden Trio finally find her – in the WWE, going by the name Lita.

Pairings: Lita? Draco? Blaise/Luna Ron/Hermione

Spoilers: WWE – None really, it's my own little world. HP Through Book 5, though Sirius didn't die in the Battle at the Department of Mysteries.

A/N: I know, it's amazing, I finally updated! Sorry about the wait. Like I said, I've been busy. I hope you all read the Timeline notes, 'cause some of it's pretty important, or at least I _think_ it is. Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter! Thanks for being so patient! I love you all!

A/N 2: Thanx to EverlastingTears, bloodytear89, She Who Runs With Scissors, Lucky, and Devilus for reviewing, I love you guys! Also, Congrats to EverlastingTears, who is the only person so far to figure out why Ginny/Lita is called 'Vixen' I'll give everyone else one more chance to guess and then try to put the explanation for it in the next chap, if I can find a way to work it in. Anyway, keep reviewing! Your reviews give me warm fuzzy feelings!

**IMPORTANT: FROM NOW ON I WILL BE REFERRING TO GINNY AS 'LITA'!** (Unless, of course it's the HP Gang talking about her.)

Now on to the story!

Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny 2Xtreme: It Just Feels Right Chapter 5 

_**Last time on Ginny 2Xtreme - **About a half an hour after they entered the shop, all six left, fairly satisfied with the new piercings. Remus and Severus had both gotten an ear done, though Remus had both the lobe and the cartilage of his ear pierced, whereas Severus had only gotten his lobe pierced. Luna had gotten her naval done, Blaise had decided that a tongue piercing would be cool, and Draco was now sporting a very cool looking eyebrow ring. Sirius, being Sirius, decided that he wanted his nipple pierced. He also got one ear pierced three times, twice in the lobe and once in the cartilage._

_They all parted ways after getting their piercings, Sirius and Remus heading back to Grimmauld, Snape back to Hogwarts, and Draco, Blaise and Luna to the Three Broomsticks for a drink before heading to their respective homes for a good nights sleep._

Lita sighed as she pushed her hair back out of her face. She had been working at Becky's Diner for about a week now and for the most part she liked her new job; however, the diner had been extremely slow all day. In fact, Lita had only had two customers in the four hours she had been at work, which meant she was bored out of her mind. Lita looked up as the bell above the door rang, alerting her to someone entering the diner. 'Oh thank the gods!' She thought. She quickly pushed off the counter she had been leaning against and made her way over to the young woman who had just entered and sat down at a table near the window.

"Hi, welcome to Becky's. My name's Lita and I'll be your waitress for the day. What can I get you?" She greeted, smiling at the woman.

The woman looked up and smiled at Lita. She was very pretty, thin with straight blonde hair that hit about mid-back, grey eyes, a tan complexion, about the same height as Lita when standing, and looked to be about the same age as Lita, maybe a year or so older. She was wearing a green halter-top, a pair of well-worn faded cut-off jean shorts, and a pair of sneakers.

"Hi, um, I think I'll just get a grilled cheese and fries. Oh, and a coke." She said. As Lita wrote down the order, the blonde tilted her head a little. "You're new, right?"

Lita looked up from her order pad and nodded, "Yeah, I just started about a week ago. How did you know?"

"Oh, I'm in here all the time. I work in the music store across the street and normally come over here for lunch. I didn't remember ever seeing you before, so I just figured… Plus, there's also the accent. British, right?" She explained as she leaned back in her chair a bit.

"Yeah, it's British. I moved here right after I graduated, like an hour afterwards, actually. It was kinda spur of the moment, but I'm glad I did." Lita answered.

"That's cool. Oh! I'm Lilian, by the way. Lilian Garcia. It's nice to meet you. Ya know, it seems pretty slow. Would you like to sit down and eat with me? My treat." The blonde, Lilian, said, inviting the redhead to join her.

Lita grinned. "Sure, I'd love to! Just let me go get your food and something for me and I'll be right back." She said before hurrying back to the kitchen. She returned shortly with Lilian's food and some chicken strips, fries and a coke for herself. "So, have you lived here long?" She asked as she set the food and drinks down.

"Only about a year, actually. I really like it though. I moved here after graduation, too. I just wanted to get out on my own, ya know?" She replied, popping a few fries into her mouth as she finished.

The former Gryffindor laughed. "Oh, believe me, I totally know what you mean! That's why I moved. I'm the youngest and only girl out of seven children and no one seems to realize that I'm not some little girl who needs to be protected. My mom still treats me like I'm five or something, just about everyone smothers me and won't let me be me. My brother Ron is probably the worst about that. He's only a year older than me and yet he still treats me like a baby. It's always 'You're too young' or 'You'll get hurt' or something of the sort. It's bloody annoying! Then there's Ron's girlfriend, Hermione. She's, like, way smart and always acts totally condescending towards me, like I don't know anything. Oh, and ya can't forget Harry. He's Ron's best friend and I used to have a crush on him when I was like 11 until around the time I turned 14. I am so far beyond over him now it's not even funny, but he doesn't seem to get that. And apparently neither do Ron, Hermione, or my Mother. So no matter how many times I tell Harry I'm not interested, he still keeps at it. He basically stalks me! Even when I was dating my ex, Harry insisted I was just playing hard-to-get and trying to make him jealous. Please! I was dating Dray for like two years! In what world is that playing hard-to-get? So yeah, I definitely had to get away from there. Actually, my family, Harry, and Hermione have absolutely no clue where I am. Hell, they didn't even know I was leaving until I was already gone. There are only like six people who know where I am, and there's no way in hell they'd tell. Three of them helped my leave and the other three are my best friends. I am definitely glad I left. I don't regret it for a second. I just miss my friends." The redhead paused and took a drink of her soda. "Sorry, I didn't mean to rant. It's just a bit annoying, ya know?"

Lilian looked at the other woman with wide eyes. "Hey, don't apologize. I get why you would rant. And did you say you have _six_ older brothers?" she asked. At Lita's nod she merely blinked a couple of times. "Well, damn. So tell me about these six people who know where you are."

Lita smiled as she thought about Severus, Remus, Sirius, Draco, Blaise, and Luna. Just as she opened her mouth the bell over the door rang and another customer walked in. "Sorry, I gotta get back to work. Maybe we can get together later and I'll tell you about them. Maybe tomorrow? You can come over to my apartment and hang out and we can watch some movies or something." She suggested as she stood up.

"I'd like that. What time should I come over? I don't have to work tomorrow, so whenever is good for me." Lilian said.

"Cool," Lita grinned at the blonde as she pulled out a piece of paper. "I don't work tomorrow either so just come on over whenever you want. Here's my address and phone number." She said as she handed over the paper she had been scribbling on. "I'll see you tomorrow." With one last smile at her new friend, Lita made her way over to the table that now had people crowded around it and proceeded to take their orders.

Lilian finished her meal and left the money for it on the table along with a tip and headed back to work herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remus slowly made his way down the driveway and to the mailbox of Number 12 Grimauld Place. After grabbing the mail he headed back to the house, flipping through the mail as he went.

"Junk…junk…bill…junk…" He muttered to himself while looking through the small stack in his hands. "Junk…bill…junk-" Remus stopped short just as he shut the door behind him after re-entering the house. "Sirius! Sirius! It's here!" He yelled as he grabbed the topmost letter and threw the rest onto the small table in the entry before making his way to the kitchen. He was grinning as he burst into the kitchen, making a half-asleep Harry and Ron jump as the door banged against the wall. Hermione looked at him curiously, wondering just what had gotten her old professor so excited.

"Good Merlin, Moony!" Sirius exclaimed, "What's all this screaming about?" He asked as he looked up from the Daily Prophet.

"It's here! It's here!" Remus said, waving the letter in front over his best friend.

"What on earth? Stop waving the damn thing around so I can see what the hell it is!" Sirius said as he grabbed at Remus, finally catching his arm and stilling the werewolf's movements. "Holy shit!" Sirius grabbed the letter from Remus, "It's here! Moony! It's here!" He jumped out of his chair and started bouncing around the room, waving the letter in the air. "It's here! It's here, it's here, it's here!" He chanted. Remus merely raised a brow at his friend before grinning and joining in.

By this point the Golden Trio was very confused and couldn't for the life of them figure out why the two 'adults' were jumping around and acting like toddlers with sugar highs.

"Um, Guys?" Harry started, "What, _exactly_, is here?" he asked, glancing back and forth between the two.

"It's Lita's letter!" Sirius grinned. He then grabbed Remus's arm and drug him toward the fireplace. "Come on, Moony, it's addressed to all six of us! Let's go, let's go!"

"Wait!" Hermione exclaimed, "Where are you going?"

"Why, we're off to see the Greasy Git, of course. After all, his name _is_ on the envelope, too" Sirius said as he threw some floo powder into the fire before stepping in and calling out "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Severus Snape's Office." And with a 'whoosh' and a flare of green flame he was gone, Remus right behind him.

"Well, that was weird." Hermione said, still staring at the fireplace.

Ron looked at her incredulously. "Weird? _Weird?_ Those two are bloody insane! Completely off their rockers!" He exclaimed.

Harry merely shrugged, inwardly agreeing with his redheaded friend, but not saying anything about it either way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remus stepped out of the fireplace in Snape's office to find that the room was empty save himself and Sirius. "Severus! Severus, Where are you?" He called.

When there wasn't an answer after a few seconds, Sirius rolled his eyes before heading toward the office door. "Oy! Snivellus! Where the bloody hell are you?" He hollered as he exited the office into the potions classroom.

At Sirius's loud entrance into the classroom, Severus looked up from the potion he was working on, an annoyed look on his face. "What is it, Black? And would you stop bellowing?" He asked in a resigned tone. "Immature prat." He muttered under his breath.

"I heard that, Snivellus!" Sirius said as he and Remus made their way to the bench Snape was working at. "And if you aren't nice I won't let you see _this_!" He continued, waving the letter around Severus's head.

"Damn it, Black!" The Potions Master exclaimed, swatting at the letter. "Did you give him sugar, Lupin? And what in Merlin's name do you keep waving around my head?" He added some belladonna to the potion he was making, stirring it in, and pulling the cauldron off the fire to cool before looking up at the two former Gryffindors.

Remus watched the two, looking amused at Sirius's antics and Severus's reactions to them before he turned to Sirius, "Sirius, stop taunting Severus." He chuckled at the pout that formed on his friend's face before turning to answer Severus's questions. "No, I did not give Sirius any sugar. And as for what is being waved around your head… Well, that would be Lita's letter." He said, laughing aloud as Severus immediately jumped up from his seat and tried to grab the letter from Sirius.

Sirius let out a short yell as Severus lunged for the letter, demanding to know what it said, before starting to run around the room, Severus right behind him. Remus just stood watching the two chasing each other around the room, an amused look in his eyes. After a few minutes, he finally pulled out his wand and with a quick '_Impedimenta'_ he had frozen the two men in place. He quickly plucked the letter from Sirius's frozen hand and turned to look at them. "We don't know what it says yet, Severus. It's addressed to the three of us and Draco, Blaise, and Luna. We figured we should all open it together." He then released the spell on the two men and tucked the letter in his pocket.

Severus brushed himself off and straightened his robes after the spell was lifted. "Well, in that case I believe that Draco, Blaise, and Luna planned to spend the day at Malfoy Manor. That being said, he quickly headed into his office in order to floo to Malfoy Manor, Sirius and Remus quickly following.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three men stepped out of the fireplace of Malfoy Manor one right after the other gently brushing soot off their clothes. They made their way to the large entertainment room that Draco had had set up in the Manor the summer after his sixth year. It had all sorts of Muggle entertainment equipment; a big screen TV, DVD player, Playstation 2, X-Box, pool table, air hockey table, a few computers, a huge stereo system with surround sound, and a mini fridge for snacks and drinks. Sure enough, Draco, Blaise and Luna were in there, Draco and Blaise battling it out on one of the game systems and Luna working on an article for her father's magazine, _The Quibbler,_ on one of the computers. Severus cleared his throat loudly causing the three teens to turn towards the doorway.

"Severus!" Draco exclaimed, quickly pausing the game before getting up and inviting the three older men into the room. "Sirius, Remus. Come in, sit down, make yourselves comfortable. So what brings you gentlemen by?"

Remus smirked slightly as he settled into a comfy arm chair, while Sirius and Severus settled on one of the couches. "Oh not much really," He replied, "Just the fact that Lita's letter arrived today."

"What!" "Well, what did it say?" and "How is she?" were heard from the three younger occupants of the room.

Remus chuckled. "We don't know what it said yet, we haven't opened it. We figured we should all open it together since it's addressed to all of us." That said, he pulled the letter out of his pocket and quickly opened it. "Okay, here goes. _'Dear Moony, Padfoot, Sev, Dray, Blaise, and Luna; Hey, guys! How are you? I hope you're all doin' good. I'm doin' really good. I'm renting an apartment in Stanford, North Carolina and have bought furniture for all of my rooms as well as new clothes, a laptop and some entertainment systems. By the way, thanks again, Sirius, for funding my escape. I couldn't have done this without you._

_So how badly did everyone freak when they couldn't find me? I'm guessing it was pretty damn funny watchin' everyone run around lookin' for me when you knew exactly where I was, huh?_

_Oh and Draco, Blaise, and Luna, I am so sorry for not telling you guys goodbye before I left, but it was kind of a spur-of-the-moment thing and I didn't want to take the chance that anyone might find out and stop me. Sorry, guys, but I figured the quicker I got away from Harry and the Dream Team and my family, the better._

_Well, I'm no longer Ginny Weasley. My name from now on is Lita Black. And wipe that smug look off your face, Padfoot, I didn't choose Black because I like you best, I chose Black because Weasley, Lupin, Malfoy, Zabini, Lovegood, and Snape are all pretty conspicuous and Black is fairly normal and ordinary. As for Lita, that's kind of an interesting story. While I was trying on clothes this guy came up and said that the clothes looked good on me and that I looked hott and kept calling me Lolita. I kinda liked it so I just shortened it a bit and voila! Lita Black was born, so to speak. He also convinced me to get my navel pierced, which looks really cool. While I was in the piercing shop I also decided to get my tongue pierced so I have a bit of a lisp now, but that should be gone soon._

_As soon as I get my phone set up at my apartment I'll call you guys and let you know my number. Speaking of which, Sev, Draco, Blaise, and Luna, you guys seriously need to get phones at your places, or at least cell phones so that I don't have to hope that you're all at Grimauld Place when I call Remus or Sirius._

_Anyway, as soon as I get settled in and everything you guys all need to come visit. I'll talk to you all soon._

_Love,_

_Lita Black aka Pixie aka Vixen aka Red'_ Well, it sounds like she's doin' pretty good so far. What do you all think?" Remus asked as he finished the letter, folded it back up, and replaced it in the envelope.

"Sounds to me like she's enjoying her new found freedom." Sirius replied. The others all nodded their agreement.

Luna spoke up from her position curled up next to her boyfriend, "And as far as the phone issue goes, the three of us have had phones installed in our homes as well as getting cellular phones."

"As have I," Severus added, "Though the cell phone will not work on Hogwarts grounds as the magic interferes with all things electronic. However, the phone should still be able to receive voice or text messages and I can check my messages whenever I leave the school."

The six Hogwarts alumni sat and chatted for a couple of hours, discussing Lita, work, and anything else going on in their lives. Overall, they had a very enjoyable afternoon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile back at Grimauld Place, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat talking about the disappearance of Ginny Weasley.

"I can't believe no one is trying to find her yet!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione nodded, "Yes, I know. They really should be out looking for her, she has absolutely no idea how to take care of herself. Honestly, what is everyone thinking, listening to what that note said? She doesn't know what she's doing."

"Besides," Harry added, "How do we even know that that note was from Ginny? Maybe somebody kidnapped her and left that note to make us think she was okay. You know that there are still stray Death Eaters out there who want to get to me. What better way to do that then to kidnap my girlfriend? And really, why on earth would Ginny leave? She has me here to take care of her. She's the girlfriend of the Boy Who Lived, every girl in our world wants to be her! She is completely head-over-heels in love with me, why would she voluntarily leave me? I was going to marry her and she was going to have my children! There is no way she would give that up. You both know how much she loves me, that we are meant to be together, and that she belongs with me! There is no way that she would leave me, or leave without telling me. She must have been kidnapped!" Harry sat at the table staring at his best friends, believing every word that had come out of his mouth. (Delusional, ain't he?) Hermione and Ron nodded their heads in complete agreement with the dark-haired friend. (Oh no, they're all delusional!)

"Of course, Harry!" Hermione said, "You're completely right, there is no way Ginny would have left you, it must have been a few stray Death Eaters trying to get back at you for defeating their master!"

"Okay, this means that we need to start looking for her. Where should we start? Should we go question the Death Eaters that Are in Azkaban? See if maybe they know something? Some of the most recently captured may know something or have heard of a plan involving Ginny." Ron stated, trying to come up with a good strategy for searching for his missing sister.

Harry shook his head. "No. That won't work. All of the Death Eaters that were captured during the war and hadn't died before I defeated Voldemort were given the Dementor's Kiss as soon as the war ended, and any Death Eaters brought in after were questioned thoroughly and given the Kiss. The Ministry didn't want to take any chances of them escaping and trying to bring Voldemort back again or take over as a new Dark Lord. So that won't work, we'll have to come up with something else." The Golden Boy explained. "I think right now the best thing would be to put an ad in the _Daily Prophet_, the _Quibbler_, and _Witch Weekly_ offering a reward for returning her to me safely and a smaller reward for any information that helps us find her. It's not like the money will be a problem, I'm one of the richest wizards in the world, after all." He looked quite smug at the end of his statement.

Hermione beamed at him. "Of course, Harry, you're brilliant! We'll have her back in no time! Perhaps 100 galleons for information, and 1,000 galleons for her return?" She suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'll go write up the ad and send it out." Harry said, getting up and leaving the table.

"Yeah, we'll see you later, mate," Ron said, "Mione and I are going to head out, we wanted to catch a movie tonight. Don't worry, Harry, we'll get Gin back soon."

That said, Ron and Hermione flooed out of Grimauld Place and Harry went to look for parchment and a quill so he could start on the ad and send it out as soon as possible.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whoo-hoo! I finally finished Chapter 5! YAY! (Does a happy dance) I thought I'd never finish this chapter! But I ended up finishing at around 8 – 8 ½ pages and 3,701 words, Go Me!

Anyway, I hope you liked it! Hopefully it won't take me quite so long to get the next chapter out. Of course, now that I've said that it'll probably take me forever, but oh well, I think I can pretty much guarantee that it will be good, even if it does take a while to write. Hopefully.

Ok, like I said EverlastingTears is the only person to figure out the whole "Vixen" Nickname thing. CONGRATULATIONS! YAY! GO YOU! You get a cake! Only problem is, you have to buy it yourself because I'm broke! Hehe lol, sorry. : ) (By the way, I can't wait for you to update _Harry Potter and The Unborn Chance_, I really hope you update it soon, I love that story!) For everyone else who hasn't figured out the Vixen thing, this is your last chance before I explain it. I think, it depends on if what I want to happen actually works the way I want it to.

Here are the clues so far"

Clue #1: Think about _who_ calls her Vixen

Clue #2: Look up the definition of 'Vixen.'

Since I can't really think of a good new clue, I think I'm just going to expand on the first two. _Moony_ and _Padfoot_ call her _Vixen_. A vixen is a….

I know, not great, but I'm not really sure how else hint at it without giving it away.

As for pairings, I've had 9 reviews for this story, out of those 9, six people suggested pairings for Lita and I ended up with one vote for Matt, one for Kane, one for Jericho, kind of a half vote for Edge, two for Jeff, and 3 for John Cena. So, John wins, which is kinda what I was thinking. Right now it looks like the pairings will be Lita/John Cena, Past Lita/Matt, Past Lita/Edge, Lilian/Draco, Trish/Jeff, Stephanie/Randy, Past Stephanie/Hunter, and the already-established Luna/Blaise and Ron/Hermione. What do you think? Oh and I need to know if you think I should pair Severus, Sirius or Remus with anyone and if so, who.

Friends for Lita will be Lilian, Trish, Stephanie, John, Jeff, Randy, Batista and the six from HP.

Anywho, I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter and it will totally make my day if you review. Seriously, I smile for like at least an hour after I get a review, they make me so happy and I get warm fuzzy feelings when you leave them.

Okay, I think this is definitely a long enough author's note, so I think I'm gonna end this now. I love you all, please keep reading, please review, and please be patient while waiting for the next chapter.


End file.
